The Anima Storm
by MaxCreeper15
Summary: A Young boy takes a flight to Puerto Rico to visit his parents... instead his flight takes and unexpected turn and he begins the adventure of a lifetime.
1. The Anima Storm

**_Disclaimer: This story is made out of ideas I thought would be cool... I do not own anything other than the plot. For those of you familiar with MicroRyuu's work... he urged me to write something so I did, and he helped out on the making of this chapter... I hope you guys like it, if you do please tell me what you think. A Special thanks to MicroRyuu for helping me out. Love you bro xD._**

* * *

 ** _My Litte Pony: The Journey Begins_**

 _Hey, my name is Alexander, but everybody calls me Alex. This is the story of my unexpected journey to a strange and mystical land. Its 8:00 am and I look at myself in the mirror like every morning… but little did I know this wasn't just any ordinary morning. I comb with my hand my dark messed up hair and head straight to the bathroom. I wash my teeth, make myself some breakfast and go get dressed. I put on some black jeans, and a blue T-shirt and keep going, I take my wallet and my keys and head as I head out the door put on my belt and shoes. I get on my car on my way to the airport with my bags in the trunk since last night._

 _Already at the airport, I text my parents telling them I'll be going to visit for spring break. Its 11:20 and I buy myself some lunch after going through all the inspection process. 30 minutes later I hear an announcement over the loudspeaker: "Passengers from Jet Blue Flight 765 from New York City to Puerto Rico will now begin boarding through gate C17." As I head to the gate something weird catches my attention… a woman with a Christmas themed necklace that had gigantic lightbulbs! In conclusion a walking Christmas tree. Having found my chair on the plane I finally have time to relax and take a nap, knowing that I will get away from this dreaded cold. "Greetings! I'll be your captain for the flight. Please buckle up, as we are ready to depart."_

 _Buckling up I turn my head and go back to my nap. I didn't notice the time as it flew by… but when I woke up, I wish I had woken up sooner. I wake up with a terrible back pain, as I slowly open my eyes what appear to be books fall hard on my face. "GOD DAMMIT! My face…" "Sweet Celestia!, what happened here!?" A feminine voice exclaimed out of nowhere. As I regain my bearings, I can hear the clip-clop of… horse-shoes? The fallen books are removed from over me, and I feel like I'm being watched. "Ughh" I exclaimed relieved from my pain. She sighed in relief. "Thank Celestia you're alright." I've heard her say Celesta a few times now, and that has me curious. "Who is this Celestia anyway?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face._

 _She did this exaggerated gasp, and I heard her cover her mouth. "You don't know who Celestia is!? The ruler of Equestria? The Princess of the Sun?"She said, in a matter of fact tone. " Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. What the s**t is this Equestria? Princess of the Sun!? I am supposed to be in Puerto Rico!" I begin to regain my vision, so I stand up, but there's no one in the room except for this cute lavender pony plushie with purple hair and a pink highlight. "What a cute little pony." I say as I pet her mane. For some mysterious reason, the color of it's face changed a bit while I petted her. Then, it slightly tilted it's head sideways. "Whoa! It's a robot pony!" I exclaimed amazed by it. "What?" It said shocked. "Hold on, did you just say something? Or was it in my head?" I'm seriously doubting my sanity right now… "No it wasn't your head, why?" Omg am I dreaming with talking ponies now?! I mean last thing I remember is going to sleep… "Is this a dream? With talking ponies?!" "No its not a dream, and I'm a unicorn not a pony." She said slightly offended. "Wait. Is this for real?" "Yes it is!" but this time speaking with an angrier tone. "Ohhh Great I'm losing my mind…" I say as I loose my consciousness._

 _Next thing I know there's a purple dragon with lime green spikes staring at me intently. Suddenly it speaks " Hi, I'm spike, and that's Twilight" the purple dragon spoke while pointing at the lavender pony I was just talking to, who now seems to be looking for a book. "What's your name?" the purple dragon asked me without giving me time to say anything. "Umm… My name is… wait, why should I tell you my name, this my dream… you should know it!" I could see he was about to speak when a calm and serene voice interrupted him. "This is not a dream… human" as I turn around I can see a majestic, white, winged unicorn. I was so shocked by the beauty of the winged unicorn that I was speechless. "Greetings human, my name is Celestia, what's your name?" still unable to speak, she starts moving closer and closer to me while I keep stepping backwards until I hit a wall. "Hmmm curious, I've never seen a human up close" she says while sniffing me… then she did something very unusual, she started nuzzling me… a strange but somewhat comforting sensation._

 _I rub my cheek, the memory of her soft, warm touch is still there. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouts from across the room. "How can you be so familiar with a human! A human we barely know where it came from!" she says with an angry look on her face. "Calm down Twilight, being ni…" Twilight interrupted Celestia and said "But we don't even know his name" after Twilight's abrupt outburst, Celestia looks at me followed by Twilight, she asks: "What is your name?" to which I answered a little bit nervous… "Everybody calls me Alex, its nice to meet you Princess of the Sun, Twilight and Spike." I say while waving at Spike who seems to be getting ready to sleep._

 _"_ _Well… Alex, its nice to meet you" Then after looking at Twilight she says "Could you watch him, so he doesn't get into any trouble and show him around?" With an enraged expression Twilight looks at the princess saying " What!? Show him around… I got more important things to do than showing him around!" Surprised by her outburst, Celestia excused herself for a second. They kept arguing for about 5 minutes until Celestia finally comes to me and says "Fine if that's how its going to be, I'll do it." She said with a now angry look. Twilight tried to speak, but Celestia gave her a look that told her not to. Celestia then turned to me and spoke with a satisfied face, gesturing me to follow her with her wing. "Come along I'll show around the castle._


	2. The Newcomer

_**My little pony**_

 _ **The Newcomer**_

 _ **Hey guys... Sorry this chapter was a tad late... I had no internet and I had a huge mindblock so I waited it out and yesterday I was able to finish it... Hope you guys like this second chapter thanks for you support xD**_

* * *

After a few minutes walking around the castle and talking with Celestia we finally reach the gardens. Beautiful flowers of different colors, shapes and sizes decorated the gardens. We stopped, and stayed there talking about the beauty of the flowers and how they remembered me of the gardens back at my world. "Hey" said Celestia while looking at me with a compassionate face, and I could swear I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. I looked at her giving her a hint to keep talking, "How are the flowers back at your world?" Giving her a puzzled expression, I said "Well they are beautiful, and they smell amazing… my favorite by far has to be the rose, the red rose to be exact."

Celestia, now lost, gives me an intrigued look that said… there are more than one types of the same color? "Yes there are different types of the same flower… there's the red, yellow, white, blue and even pink! They don't all smell the same but they all mean something different, there petals are all intertwined with one another making it look deep, mysterious but beautiful at the same time… ki-kinda like, like you" I say as I unavoidably stutter… I can see as she blushes and quickly turns her head flustered… "Why…" Suddenly deep voice interrupted Celestia… "Princess there is someone here that claims that he knows you…but I have never seen him around here."

Then Celestia's expression changes and she comes back to reality, " I'm really sorry why don't you meet me here tonight and we can continue our little tour?" "Sure I'll be here!" I said since I was actually enjoying her company… Wait Dude, you can't be serious! They're ponies! Horses, talking horses! She's cute, but… what is wrong with me!... Stop, stop thinking that way! Nothing can happen. Once I get my thoughts in check I wave at her and she told me to go to Twilight's house and help her with whatever it was she needed to do.

At Twilight's house I wave at Spike since I actually like that little guy… "So Spike how did you and Twilight meet?" I was more curious about her than him… I wanted to know why she snapped for no reason when Celestia told her to watch over me. "Actually she hatched me from an egg. As an entrance exam for Celestia School for Gifted Unicorns. Since then they've been really close. "Ohhhh! So that's why!" ohhh s**t I said that out loud didn't I? "Ohhh what?" spike said while looking at me quite intrigued… "Ohh nothing, its noting important" So that's why she snapped, she and Celestia are very close, and Celestia was being so friendly even if she didn't know me… and that bothered Twilight… I have to talk to Twilight! I decide to myself!... Maybe we can wait until she's finished organizing and fixing everything I broke when I fell.

After Twilight finishes organizing and fixing I slowly approach her and say "Hey, Twilight can I talk to you?" Twilight looks at me kind of like saying… I give up, what do you want? "I'm sorry for braking and ruining your bookshelf." I say with a sad face trying to see if she would respond softly and not yelling… to my surprise she's not as bad as I though she was "Its ok… Im sorry for the way I treated you back there. I guess It was just the moment." She responds in a calm voice "Well you see I was talking with Celestia while she showed me around the castle and she told me a lot about you" Wow I cant believe I went that far… it's a lie but its all for the sake of being on good terms with Twilight, she seems nice… now that she's calm of course. "Really what did she tell you?" Ohhh no I'm doomed I didn't think shed ask that! "Well she, she told me how hard working you are and studious and also your love and loyalty to her." OMG that was such a stretch I hope she doesn't notice… what have I gotten myself into now… "Ohh, well, yes I am"

Ohh my god safe! "And I mean your not as bad as I thought" "You're not so bad yourself… um what your name again?" ohh you're not so bad yourself and she doesn't even know my name… "Its Alexander…" "Alright Alex, now that all is fixed up I don't see why we can't make peace?" "Agreed, friends?" "Friends" And with that my little incident with Twilight was now fixed and now I take some time to relax. After what appeared to be five minutes to me I wake up and look at the clock… ohh is that the time! I have to go… I run out the house and at the door I say goodbye to Twilight and Spike who had offered me to come back, to sleep over while I found a better place to sleep.

I arrive at the gardens were Celestia told me to meet her. I waited for her while looking at the beautiful floweres that she had showed me, but she never arrived so I stand up and head back to Twilight's house… What was I thinking she's a princess, plus she's a pony she has far more important things to do than show some human around the castle… a castle of ponies! Heading out I spot a mysterious pony looking at me… she had dark blue skin and her hair was as if a galaxy of stars was inside of it… or I thought I did, the same way I spotted her she disappeared.

The next morning I wake up and have some breakfast and make spike and Twilight some as well. After breakfast we get an unexpected visitor… Celestia. "How's our guest accommodating?" "Well I'm very good and Twilight and spike here are very kind to let me sleep over" Celestia looks at Twilight with a surprised face, probably thinking about yesterdays outburst, but before Twilight could answer I said "yeah we called a truce" as I looked at Twilight and hinted her to follow along… "Good, Could I have a word with you Alex?" Ohhhh no what did I do wrong?! When important people call for "a word" its never good… " Sure" I say while following her outside.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday I got caught up with, with something very important." I notice as she stutters, would it have something to do with the thing the guard said? "its ok, don't worry, I know princesses are very busy, you got a lot of work to do." I don't know why but I felt kind of sad she couldn't make it. "No its not that, its that I had to deal with the newcomer." "Hey I didn't need an explanation its all right, really." It really isn't… I wonder if the newcomer was the one the guard was talking about… After some time I dare myself to ask her "Hey so forgive me if I'm out of line but… did you not being able to make it have anything to do with the guy the guard was talking about? Celestia shocked and I could see she was a bit embarrassed, then her expression turned serious "You are but ill let it slide" then suddenly I remembered that weird pony I spotted while leaving…

"Hey yesterday while I was leaving the gardens I could swear I saw a pony with what looked to be stars in her mane" surprised Celestia exclaims "Luna! You saw Luna!... Ohhh that little troublemaker has done it!" "Luna?" I said puzzled now more than before. "Who's Luna?" Celestia, shocked by her own outburst, says. "She's my sister." Suddenly, she stops and starts blushing intensely " I...I told her about you, and, and she wanted to see who you were. I told her not to, but it looks like she did it anyways" I can feel my cheeks burning… she told her sister about me? Wow I guess I made quite an impression… "Well I have to go. I'll see you around." She said slightly embarrassed while storming to the castle probably to kill Luna… when suddenly a voice behind me. " I'm warning you, stay away from Celestia, she's mine…" When I look back, I saw a pegasus… "I'm sorry, what?" The pegasus looked at me with an angry face. " You heard me. Stay away from her, or else… and not a single word to her, or your new friends, you hear me?!" Scared at the pegasus I just nod while looking straight at him… "I'll see you around then." He says as he gets ready to take flight… and in a flash he took off the ground while leaving some feathers behind.

* * *

 _ **Hey its me again! Im going to try posting every friday or sunday so be on the lookout for the next chapter. If I post it on friday then all the rest will be on friday and vise versa... Support the story and tell me what you guys think about this chapter.**_


End file.
